


Smooth operator

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlos is adoring Lando, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lando is not having any of Carlos' singing, Love, M/M, Singing, smooth operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Carlos truly is a smooth operator. Lando can't hear the song anymore.OrTwo dorks who are madly in love with each other.





	Smooth operator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Landoaitken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/gifts).

Lando was a sight to behold, in whatever situation you found him. At least that was what Carlos thought. It did not matter if it was during a training session, when they were eating dinner together, when he was sitting in the Sim or when he fell asleep while they were watching a movie. Lando always had that special something that Carlos loved so much. But the best sight was that of Lando tangled in their white sheets, sweaty and breathless, his hair clinging to his forehead, his face flushed and his body marked with hickeys and bite marks.

Carlos smiled down onto Lando, stealing a last kiss from his lips before laying down next to him, grabbing the tissue box on the nightstand. His lips found their way to Lando’s neck, leaving even more marks while he cleaned both of them, humming a quiet melody. Lando let out a sigh and pushed himself up on his elbows.

“I dare you, if you sing that stupid song again, I-”

“Smooth operator. Smooth operatoooor.”

Lando got up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom (a bit slower than usual), leaving the Spaniard alone. Carlos could hear how his boyfriend turned the water on, so he kept lying in bed, listening to the water hitting the shower tray before it gets quieter, meaning that Lando must have entered the shower.

Quietly, he made his way to the bathroom, opening the door and slipping inside. He could only see Lando’s back, how water drops kept running down his back, following the smooth curves of his body. Still, one of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen, and Carlos was more than happy to call him his.

Stepping into the shower quiet enough so that Lando would not hear him at first was not as easy as he had thought, but the Briton was somehow distracted, not noticing his boyfriend behind him. He only noticed him as Carlos slung his arms around him, pulling him closer and kissing his neck. A soft noise came from Lando, putting his hand on Carlos’.

“I promise you, start singing that song and you will sleep on the couch tonight.”

“You’re boring…”

The younger driver turned around in his boyfriend’s arms and put a hand on his cheek, drawing him closer and brushing their lips together. He felt how Carlos’ grasp got stronger, holding him tightly pressed against his body, kissing him again, this time deeper, lovelier.

“Maybe I am. Or you’re just a terrible singer.”

“I love you too.”

Lando leaned his forehead against Carlos’ shoulder, enjoying how the older one’s hands now started to explore his body once more, gently massaging his lower back as he felt how the muscles beneath his fingertips were slightly tense. A quiet moan came from his lips as Carlos loosened the tense muscles, a new wave of relief flowing through Lando’s body.

“You’re… quite good with your fingers…”

“You have told me often enough.”

“Idiot.”  
  
“Your idiot.”

They continued their shower in silence that only broke whenever Carlos hit a new spot, massaging the tenseness out of Lando’s muscles, before stepping out of the shower again. Carlos put a comfy and slightly too big towel around his boyfriend, drying him off before drying himself off and shoving the younger man into the bedroom again. Both found their way into the bed, Carlos pulling the blanket over them as Lando cuddled against his chest.

“Eres mi todo.”

It had become a late-night ritual for them, the Spaniard whispering sweet sayings into his boyfriend’s ear, the younger one having no idea what they meant, only enjoying the sound of the foreign words. He yawned quietly, closing his eyes, Carlos’ steady heartbeat slowly lulling him in. He felt soft fingers running through his hair, playing with the soft strands.

“Qué hermoso te ves, Lando…”

“Mh?”

Not really awake anymore, the Briton still reacted to his name, opening his eyes again slowly.

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter, little one. Sleep…”

Lando did not need more encouragement, only cuddling closer and closing his eyes again, burying his nose in the crook of Carlos’ neck. The older driver pulled him closer and pressed a kiss into his hair.

“Te amo.”

“Love you too…”, Lando mumbled, falling asleep soon after, his breathing becoming steadier, a little snore coming from him from time to time.

Carlos smiled and closed his eyes too, his hands securely around the smaller body, making sure that the other man would not leave his side. He started to hum a melody they both knew all too well as Lando moved slightly, seemingly unhappy with his position, the song calming him down again, making Carlos grin.

“I’m a smooth operator.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eres mi todo - You are my everything
> 
> Qué hermoso te ves - You look so beautiful
> 
> Te amo - I love you


End file.
